Robert Englund
|birthplace = Glendale, CA |family = Janis Englund John Kent Englund Elizabeth Gardner Nancy Booth |yearsactive = 1974-present }} Robert Barton Englund is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and director who is best known for his portrayal of the horror-film icon Freddy Krueger, a supernatural serial killer who appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street and its sequels. Biography Englund was born on June 6, 1947, to Janis and John Kent Englund; his father designed the U-2 spy plane. Pursuing an acting career, Englund was first cast as a sex-crazed maniac in Eaten Alive. He then went on to a number of low-budget horror films, including Galaxy of Terror and The Fifth Floor. Then, he received his best-known role, starring as Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street, a serial killer notable for his disfigured face, red-striped shirt, and bladed right hand, who killed his victims while they were dreaming in their sleep. The film was directed by Wes Craven, and it was so successful for New Line Cinema that the company had Englund reprise the role of Freddy in all of the subsequent, and wildly successful, sequels. He went on to portray the titular role in the semi-remake of the horror film classic, The Phantom of the Opera, for 21st Century Film Corporation. In his personal life, he married Elizabeth Gardner but divorced her on January 2, 1986. Englund then married Nancy Booth on October 1, 1988, and she continues to remain his spouse. On Criminal Minds Englund portrayed Detective Gassner in the Season Seven episode "Heathridge Manor". Filmography *Uncle Grandpa (2017) as Boogie Man (voice) *Nightworld (2017) as Jacob *Injustice 2 (2017) as Scarecrow (voice) *Regular Show (2011-2017) as Anti-Pops/Mystery Man/Stagman (7 episodes, voice) *The Midnight Man (2016) - Dr. Goodberry *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) as Terran Emperor (voice) *The Funhouse Massacre (2015) as Warden *Kantemir (2015) as John *Lake Placid vs. Anaconda (2015) as Jim Bickerman *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) as Pluto (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) as Dire Beaver/Dread Beaver (voice) *Fear Clinic (2014) as Dr. Andover *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2014) as Jason Meyers (voice) *The Last Showing (2014) as Stuart *The Moleman of Belmont Avenue (2013) as Hezekiah Confab *Sanitarium (2013) as Sam *Workaholics (2013) as Josh/Dr. TelAmeriCorp *The Mole Man of Belmont Avenue (2013) as Hezekiah Confab *Zombie Mutation (2012) as Dream Man *Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) as Jim Bickerman *Strippers vs Werewolves (2012) as Tapper *Criminal Minds - "Heathridge Manor" (2012) TV episode - Detective Gassner *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) as Myglom (voice) *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Samuel Lee *Inkubus (2011) as Inkubus *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) as Dormammu (video game, voice) *Good Day for It (2011) as Wayne Jackson *Supernatural (2010) as Dr. Robert *Chuck (2010) as Dr. Stanley Wheelwright *Bones (2010) as Ray Buxley *Fear Clinic (2009) as Dr. Andover (5 episodes) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) as Dormammu (voice) *Night of the Sinner (2009) as The Prince *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) as Adrian Toomes/Vulture (5 episodes, voice) *Zombie Strippers! (2008) as Ian *Red (2008) as Mr. Doust *Black Swarm (2007) as Eli Giles *Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer (2007) as Professor Gordon Crowley *The Batman (2005-2007) as The Riddler/Edward Nygma (3 episodes, voice) *Heartstopper (2006) as Sheriff Richard Berger *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006) as Doc Halloran *Hatchet (2006) as Sampson *Masters of Horror (2005) as The MC *2001 Maniacs (2005) as Mayor Buckman *Justice League (2002-2005) as Felix Faust (3 episodes) *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Real Nightmares (2005) as Host/Freddy Krueger *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004) as Ringmaster (voice) *Dubbed and Dangerous 3 (2004) as Mr. Englund (video) *I'm with Her (2003) as Leonard Heckman *Nobody Knows Anything! (2003) as Jack Sampson *Il ritorno di Cagliostro (2003) as Erroll Douglas *As a Bad Dream (2003) as Professor *Freddy vs. Jason (2003) as Freddy Krueger *Windfall (2003) as Scratch *Wish You Were Dead (2002) as Bernie Garces *Cold Sweat (2002) as Starring *Charmed (2001) as Gammill *The Nightmare Room (2001) as Mr. Bell *Python (2000) as Dr. Anton Rudolph *The Prince and the Surfer (1999) as Kratski *The Hughleys (1999) as Evil Bloodthirsty Brian *The Jamie Foxx Show (1999) as Clive *The Simpsons (1998) as Freddy Krueger (voice) *Strangeland (1998) as Jackson Roth *Urban Legend (1998) as Professor William Wexler *Meet the Deedles (1998) as Nemo *Wishmaster (1997) as Raymond Beaumont *Married with Children (1997) as Lucifer *Perfect Target (1997) as Colonel Shakwell (video) *Sliders (1996) as Dr. James Aldohn *The Paper Brigade (1996) as Crazy Man Cooper (video) *La lengua asesina (1996) as Prison Director *Babylon 5 (1996) as Jeremiah *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) as Lyle Eckert *Starquest II (1996) as Father O'Neill (video) *The Unspoken Truth (1995) as Ernest Trainor *Legend (1995) as Mordechai/Willy Miles *The Mangler (1995) as William "Bill" Gartley *Mortal Fear (1994) as Dr. Ralph Wannamaker *New Nightmare (1994) as Himself *A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Lethal Lifestyle (1994) as Peter Cartwright *Night Terrors (1993) as Marquis De Sade/Paul Chevaller *Dance Macabre (1992) as Anthony Wager/Madame *Nightmare Cafe (1992) as Blackie (6 episodes) *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) as Freddy Krueger *The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990) as Smiley *Freddy's Nightmares (1988-1990) as Freddy Krueger (44 episodes) *The Phantom of the Opera (1989) as Erik Destler/The Phantom *C.H.U.D. II - Bud the Chud (1989) as Man in Trenchcoat Walking with Trick-or-Treaters (uncredited) *A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989) as Freddy Krueger/Featured Maniac *D.C. Follies (1988) as Freddy Krueger *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) as Freddy Krueger *The Freddy Krueger Special (1988) as Freddy Krueger *Downtown (1986-1987) as Dennis Shothoffer (14 episodes) *Infidelity (1987) as Scott *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) as Freddy Krueger *Never Too Young to Die (1986) as Riley *North and South, Book II (1986) as Deserter (TV miniseries) *Knight Rider (1986) as Edward Kent *MacGyver (1986) as Tim Wexler *Hunter (1985) as Vaughn *Night Court (1985) as Arnold Preminger *V (1984-1985) as Willie (19 episodes) *A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) as Freddy Krueger *Hollywood Beat (1985) as Captain Crusader *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as Freddy Krueger *V: The Final Battle (1984) as Willie (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Alice (1984) as Sammy *Hobson's Choice (1983) as Freddy Beenstock *Manimal (1983) as Thug *I Want to Live (1983) as Sam Cooper *V (1983) as Willie *Simon & Simon (1983) as 3-Card Monty *Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land (1983) as Scott *The Fighter (1983) as Charlie *Don't Cry, It's Only Thunder (1982) as Tripper *Mysterious Two (1982) as Boone *Thou Shalt Not Kill (1982) as Bobby Collins *Hart to Hart (1981) as Buddy Kilgore *Galaxy of Terror (1981) as Ranger *Dead & Buried (1981) as Harry *Walking Tall (1981) as Bobby Joe Wilson *CHiPs (1981) as Zack *Flo (1980) as Web *Charlie's Angels (1980) as Harold Belkin *Paris (1979) as J.J. Eastwick *California Fever (1979) as Buddy Burns *Mind Over Murder (1979) as Ted Beasly *Soap (1979) as Simon (2 episodes) *Police Story: A Cry for Justice (1979) as Painter *The Ordeal of Patty Hearst (1979) as Informer *The Fifth Floor (1978) as Benny *Bloodbrothers (1978) as Mott *The Courage and the Passion (1978) as Sgt. Bell *Big Wednesday (1978) as Fly *Police Woman (1978) as Jonas *Young Joe, the Forgotten Kennedy (1977) as Willy *The Great Smokey Roadblock (1977) as Beebo Crozier *Eaten Alive (1977) as Buck *The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977) as Gar *A Star Is Born (1976) as Marty (uncredited) *St. Ives (1976) as Hood #1 *Stay Hungry (1976) as Franklin *Hustle (1975) as Holdup Man *Sunburst (1975) as Michael Sutherland *Buster and Billie (1974) as Whitey 'DIRECTOR' *Killer Pad (2008) *Freddy's Nightmares (1989) - 2 episodes *976-EVIL (1988) 'SOUNDTRACK' *I've Got You Under My Skin (2004) - High Chaparall (uncredited) *Are You Ready For Freddy? (1988) - A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People